La leyenda del ultimo avatar
by Zeus Luna
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué en nuestros días ya no existe el avatar? ¿Por qué los espíritus no deambulan junto a nosotros? Descúbrelo aquí en la leyenda del ultimo avatar.


Cuenta la leyenda que cuando una estrella muere, al mismo tiempo en otro lugar nace una nueva.

266 DG

Saigo se despertó de un sobresalto, un joven de 16 años que vivía en la capital de la república de la tierra. La nueva "Ba Sing Se" la ciudad que se distinguía por sus enormes muros y su delicioso té de jazmín.

Como siempre, había tenido una mala noche de sueño, llena de pesadillas que lo hacían sudar y a veces hasta sollozar entre sueños.

Se calzó sus botas y se puso rápidamente su ropa de entrenamiento, hacía ya 2 años que se había unido a las fuerzas unidas, cuando tan solo tenía 14 años y hasta ahora había logrado ser ya el comandante más joven de la historia del ejército, esto debido a sus grandes habilidades como maestro tierra y a su gran liderazgo.

Cada gran ciudad del mundo estaba protegida por las fuerzas unidas, el gran ejército formado después de la guerra de los 100 años, encargados de salvaguardar la integridad del nuevo mundo.

La custodia de la capital de la tierra estaba en manos de los lobos de arena, un conjunto de maestros de todas las naciones, tierra, fuego, aire y agua, el cual estaba dividido en dos batallones, el grupo liderado por Saigo que resguardaba la ciudad por la mañana y otro que cuidaba su integridad por la noche, liderados por la comandante Sapphire una joven y feroz maestra fuego.

Desde pequeño siempre sobresalió de los demás, aun en pequeñas cosas como caminar y hablar, cosas que hacía desde su primer año de vida lo cual lo hacía siempre el centro de atención.

Dejó a su familia cuando cumplió 11 años, ya que no tenía nada más que aprender de su viejo maestro tierra, su padre. Y viajó por la república aprendiendo las demás variantes de este tipo de control, arena, metal, incluso a la edad de 15 años ya dominaba la lava control.

Su único deseo era ser el maestro tierra más fuerte de la historia y lo estaba logrando. A pesar de eso, Saigo era un joven amable, honesto, muy disciplinado, y nada arrogante.

Cuando salió a la fría mañana, la luna todavía asomaba en el cielo y la suave brisa acariciaba su negro y corto cabello.

Siempre despertaba antes que su escuadrón y realizaba una rutina matutina. 50 vueltas a la pista de entrenamiento, 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y después un baño con agua fría, diariamente.

A las 7 a.m su escuadrón se reúne a las afueras de Ba Sing Se para relevar al equipo de Sapphire que cuidaba el perímetro de la ciudad por la noche, ya que regularmente se veía acosada por contrabandistas queriendo entrar a la ciudad por túneles o tratando de brincar el muro, y de vez en cuando por espíritus problemáticos que molestaban la paz de la ciudad.

Desde que el avatar Korra conectó el mundo espiritual y el terrenal, los espíritus vagaban libremente por el mundo, aunque Korra logró llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, y existían ciertas zonas en las que no se les permitía entrar. Uno de esos lugares era la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se, ya que las personas de la capital de la tierra no se llevaban bien con los espíritus.

En la puerta principal de la ciudad se encontró con los dos grupos frente a frente pero no había rastro de Sapphire. Al llegar al frente de su equipo, una patada directa a la cara que apenas pudo esquivar lo sorprendió, seguido de una llamarada dirigida a sus pies que defendió con una pequeña pared de piedra.

—Sapphire detente —frente a él apareció la comandante.

—Vamos Saigo un pequeño combate para hacerte despertar, te prometo que no te haré mucho daño, —esto último lo dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

Sapphire era tan solo un par de años más grande que él, además de ser una excelente maestra fuego, su fuerza y expertis en las artes marciales le ganaron un ticket directo a las fuerzas unidas, donde ascendió a comandante debido a su feroz y agresiva personalidad.

El no hizo más caso y le dio la espalda, la comandante se fue aun riendo con su grupo tras ella.

—Comandante Saigo, estamos todos listos.

—Bien, divídanse en 3 grupos y patrullen el muro, capitanes, los veo aquí en 4 horas hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes. Haku, vamos al lado sur del muro.

Haku era el mejor amigo de Saigo, un maestro tierra que a pesar de no ser de los más fuerte del escuadrón si era el más inteligente y por lo cual se había ganado su estatus de capitán.

Los lobos de arena usaban patinetas flotantes, creadas por industrias futuro, que les permitían moverse con total libertad e incluso subir el muro en segundos. Excepto por Saigo, él usaba una patineta de piedra la cual movía con su tierra control, pero era igual o más ágil que el resto de los lobos.

— ¿Qué pasa Saigo? ¿De que quieres hablar? —Llevaban un par de minutos patrullando cuando Haku rompió el silencio. Saigo que se deslizaba por la arena vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

—El General me encargó una misión muy importante, y necesito llevarme a 3 de los mejores del equipo, además me pidieron que fueran maestros de cada elemento ¿quienes crees que son los mejores?

—Saigo tú eres el comandante, no deberías de pedir mi opinión — respondió Haku.

—Eres mi mano derecha, necesito tu consejo, ¿quiénes crees tú que son los mejores?

—Depende de la misión, ¿a dónde van? —lo dijo con notable curiosidad.

Saigo no contestó.

—¡Vamos! ¿No le vas a decir ni a tu mejor amigo a dónde vas? —Haku no obtuvo respuesta— bueno, de igual manera ya se quiénes son los mejores. Necesitas un equipo variado, que pueda cubrir las carencias de los demás"

—Escucho tus propuestas.

—Primero deberías llevarte a Anna, ella es ligera, ágil y con su aire control los puede sacar de más de un apuro, segundo a Evan, el utiliza su fuego control de formas muy inteligentes, y por supuesto me tienes que llevar a…

—Tu no irás Haku —interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que yo no iré? ¿Y quién te va a cuidar el trasero cuando te lances contra las hordas de espíritus malvados —replicó?

—No vamos a pelear con ningún espíritu, que cosas dices —se mofó Saigo.

—Hablo en serio, no puedes ir sin mí, tú mismo lo has dicho soy tu mano derecha.

—Exacto y como eres mi mano derecha voy a necesitar que te quedes aquí con el resto del grupo a vigilar el muro, estas a cargo.

—Pero…

—Ya tomé la decisión. El último miembro del grupo creo que ya se quién será —término Saigo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si regresas en pedazos no será mi problema.

—Cállate Haku, ¡Mira!

El joven comandante apuntó a lo lejos, donde un espíritu de color azul eléctrico, con brazos largos y apariencia humanoide caminaba directamente al muro.

— ¡Vamos! —ambos salieron disparados con sus patinetas a través de las dunas de arena hasta que llegaron a unos metros del espíritu.

—Gran espíritu, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

El espíritu los miro por un momento y siguió su camino al muro.

—Los espíritus no pueden entrar en esta ciudad —volvió a hablar Saigo y el espíritu ni siquiera lo miró esta vez.

—Bueno ni hablar, —Saigo, aceleró su patineta y se paró justo al frente del espíritu.

—Última advertencia, esta ciudad está fuera de los límites para ustedes.

El ser azul respondió agitando un largo brazo en dirección a los jóvenes, que pudieron esquivar el golpe. Saigo agitó los brazos creando un tornado de arena alrededor del espíritu, el cual podía purificar a los espíritus malvados, una técnica que el Avatar Korra les habla enseñado a todas las naciones y que podían usar según su elemento, pero antes de que pudiera completar la técnica, el espíritu lanzó un ataque de energía directo al comandante.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Haku, mientras que el comandante fácilmente detenía el ataque con una pared de tierra control y comenzaba a deslizarse sobre la arena rodeando al ser, que no dejaba de lanzar energía de lo que parecía su boca, justo a la mitad de su gelatinoso cuerpo azul brillante. El que había peleado muchas veces al lado de Saigo, sabía que se estaba usando de carnada para despistar al enemigo, siempre se lanzaba al ataque pensando en lo demás y no en su propia seguridad.

"Esto podría ser problemático en el futuro" —pensó Haku, mientras lanzaba piedras afiladas al espíritu que no llegaron a impactar porque fueron destrozadas por unas garras que sobresalían del brazo del espíritu, unos ojos vidriosos giraron para enfocarse en el joven capitán. "Creo que no le gusto mi ataque" —se imaginó, mientras esquivaba un zarpazo que pasó rozando su cara, pero de repente un aullido salió de su afilada boca cuando sin darse cuenta había caído en el remolino de arena movediza que Saigo había creado dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—Te dije que no podías pasar, Haku, ¡ahora! — arena cubrió completamente al espíritu, y desapareció, la técnica no los lastimaba, solo los devolvía al mundo espiritual ya purificados.

—Hace meses que no veía un espíritu por aquí, pensé que ya habían entendido que no tienen que venir a esta ciudad —empezó Saigo.

—Ya sabes cómo son los espíritus, nunca hacen caso de las reglas.

—Se parecen un poco a ti Haku —bromeó.

—Ja, Ja, —dijo sarcásticamente— es solo que tu eres demasiado cuadrado. Por cierto, eso fue muy rápido. ni siquiera te vi mover las manos para crear la arena movediza.

Saigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Continuaron patrullando hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la puerta principal con sus capitanes.

—Todos en línea —ordenó Saigo.

Los 4 capitanes se formaron en línea como lo ordenó. Haku maestro tierra y protector de la puerta Sur, Yian maestra agua, guardián de la puerta Oeste. Harem un maestro fuego que protegía la puerta Norte y uno de los pocos maestros aire que habían decidido unirse a las fuerzas unidas, una chica llamada Anna, que resguardaba la puerta Este de maleantes. Cada uno era encargado de proteger una de las 4 puertas de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

—Primero que nada, les informo que me llevaré a 3 de sus mejores hombres a una misión que nos encargó el general, ¿alguna objeción? —Nadie habló— Bien, segundo, Haku se queda a cargo del escuadrón. Y tercero, la misión dura 6 meses.

Todos se sorprendieron.

—Por lo que se las tendrán que arreglar sin nosotros ésos seis meses, por favor cuiden nuestra ciudad.

—Pero comandante, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? —replicó Yian.

—La misión es en ciudad República, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, terminemos el turno y vayamos a casa.

Todos se dispersaron sin replicar, incluso Haku sabía que cuando Saigo tomaba una decisión nadie lo podía hacer cambiar de parecer.

La guardia de los lobos terminó a las 7:00 p.m. sin más peleas, incluso cuando llegó Sapphire y su equipo a relevar nadie dijo nada y todos se fueron tranquilamente.

Saigo llegó a su casa dentro del distrito militar de la ciudad, donde había gimnasios, comedores, y más instalaciones, para que las fuerzas unidas pudieran hacer uso libremente, pero solo a los que tenían rango de comandante en adelante se les permitía vivir en este lugar.

Después de dejar el uniforme se puso su ropa para entrenar en el gimnasio de bending, este era un lugar donde los maestros podían ir a practicar sus diferentes controles, el área de tierra control era un gran cuarto lleno de arena, rocas y metal de todos los tipos, cada día de 8:00 p.m. a 10:00 p.m. entrenaba su tierra control, el bending más desarrollado y poderoso en él era lavaba control, este tipo de control era incluso más raro y difícil de dominar que el metal control, pero para él fue fácil.

Comenzó levantando paredes de piedra, sacando picos de las paredes y arrojandolos a lo lejos, para luego atraparlos con una red de metal que controlaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo fundía piedras y barras de acero para hacer una gran bola de lava hirviendo. Su habilidad era innegable, no muchos maestros podrían utilizar diferentes bending al mismo tiempo, esto hablaba además de su gran control de su agudeza mental y concentración.

Dos personas observaban boquiabiertos tal espectáculo, Saigo al darse cuenta dejó caer todo y lentamente se encaminó a la salida del gimnasio.

—¡Wow! Eso fue grandioso —exclamó un hombre de mediana edad— chico tu control es uno de los mejores que he visto.

Saigo se limitó a sonreír, él ya conocía a esas personas, eran el chef de uno de los restaurantes del distrito militar y su ayudante de cocina, los dos eran maestros tierra, pero de un bajo nivel, ya que nunca se habían especializado en pelea.

Con un "Gracias" y una mirada amistosa hacia los hombres, salió del complejo.

Pasados unos minutos de caminata llego a su casa, faltaban menos de dos días para que fueran a ciudad república, el general de las fuerzas unidas en Ba sing se, lo había llamado una semana atrás para notificarle la solicitud, su tarea era ser guardaespaldas de alguien muy importante en la capital, más no le revelaron de quíen.

A la mañana siguiente reunió a todo su equipo como de costumbre, sin embargo, se quedó observandolos, y pasados unos minutos habló.

—Anna, Evan, Yue, al frente por favor —ellos vacilaron, aunque Anna al ser la única capitán entre los mencionados lideró el camino— Han sido elegidos para desempeñar una misión fuera de Ba sing Se, más específicamente, en ciudad república, está misión tendrá duración de varios meses, por lo que me gustaría preguntarles si están dispuestos a aceptarla"

Anna asintió sin titubear.

—Es un honor comandante.

Evan pensó un poco al respecto, pero aceptó cuando miro directamente a los ojos de Saigo, que tenían una mirada de orgullo hacía todo su equipo. Cuando ascendieron a Saigo a comandante unos seis meses atrás todo mundo se sorprendió, porque si bien era un gran capitán nadie se esperaba que un chico de 16 años fuese a ser el jefe de todo un escuadrón, aunque hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien. Era respetuoso y justo con todos, además de que nadie negaba que era el mejor peleador del grupo, en los entrenamientos juntos nadie lo había podido vencer a mano limpia, y mucho menos en tierra control, una o dos veces perdió contra el agua control de Yian, pero nada más. Y al final siempre sonreía y decía que había sido un buen combate.

Yue era la más sorprendida de los 3, ya que era una nueva recluta, tenía menos de un año de haber entrado al equipo.

—Comandante, ¿está seguro de mi participación?, llevo muy poco tiempo, y creo que hay personal mejor entrenado para cualquier misión.

—Muy seguro Yue, ¿estás dispuesta a ir? —ella seguía titubeando, pero al final aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza— Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 a.m. en estación central, por lo pronto Haku, Anna, quédense un momento por favor, los demás a sus puestos.

Platicaron alrededor de 20 minutos acerca de quién se quedaba a cargo de la puerta Este mientras Anna estaba fuera, varios nombres salieron a relucir, pero el elegido fue un experimentado maestro fuego llamado Noah, que tenía años en los lobos, más nunca había mostrado interés por ocupar un puesto de liderazgo, ya que era muy perezoso, sin embargo, era bastante inteligente y debido a su experiencia nunca se le iba un bandido.

—Muy bien, decidido entonces. Vayan a sus puestos, yo voy a rodear todo el perímetro un poco más alejado de la ciudad, quiero asegurarme antes de irme de que no hay nada extraño.

—¿Quieres compañia? —pregunto Haku.

—No gracias, esta vez iré solo, quiero que revisen muy bien la integridad de las barreras y las trampas de emergencia, no quiero sorpresas una vez regresemos.

Haku y Anna fueron a sus puestos en las respectivas puertas de la ciudad, y Saigo se adentró en el desierto.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con algún espíritu de arena, grandes alacranes traslucidos y aves voladoras eran algunos de estos, no agresivos, solo moviéndose de un lado a otro y disfrutando del sol. Y eso exactamente era lo que quería verificar, ya que el espíritu que atacó hace un par de días fue algo que no se veía hace mucho.

Cuando ya llevaba aproximadamente una hora deslizándose dobló al este y continuo, nada aun, vinieron a su mente unas ruinas que se encontraban al sur de la ciudad y aceleró su deslizador en su dirección.

El medio día ya se dejaba sentir con un calor casi insoportable, el aire tan caliente que quemaba por dentro, eran las desventajas de vivir en un desierto. Al menos en Ba sing Se había muchos jardines urbanos, por lo que no se sentía este calor, pero afuera en la intemperie era agobiante. Poco más de una hora había pasado y el joven comandante apenas podía ver la silueta de las ruinas, una antigua pirámide de 4 lados se erguía al fondo, uno de sus lados completamente destruido le permitía entrar al interior, por fin se acercó lo suficiente para poder entrar, y no vacilo.

Lo primero que pudo sentir es el cambio de temperatura, un aire mucho más fresco, los pulmones ya no le dolían, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver el polvo y las telarañas que adornaban el lugar, un largo pasillo de piedra se abría ante él, por el que tomó camino.

Gracias a su desarrollado control de la tierra podía sentir en donde había trampas y así evitarlas, lentamente llegó a un gran salón en medio de la pirámide, que parecía un pequeño estadio o coliseo, con asientos de piedra elevados, el se encontraba en lo más alto, poco a poco analizó la escena y sus ojos se ubicaron en el centro del salón.

Un puñado de espíritus, 3 o 4, no podía decir, se encontraban en lo más bajo del salon, moviéndose en el aire como locos alrededor de lo que parecía un pergamino, el aura que desprendían los espíritus era oscura, por lo cual no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó el ritual de purificación, atrapando a todos los espíritus en un remolino de tierra, sin embargo con un chillido uno de los espíritus le arrojó algo que Saigo tuvo que esquivar y romper su ritual.

Los tres espíritus se abalanzaron sobre él, pero rápidamente desapareció en una nube de arena que levantó con su tierra control, se ocultó detrás de unas de las gradas, y por fin pudo verlos, uno con forma de alacrán arrojando un líquido de su cola, un pájaro huesudo y con el pico torcido y un espíritu de varios brazos como el que los había atacado unos días atrás.

—Espíritus, no quiero hacerles daño, por favor déjenme purificarlos. —un líquido verde pasó rozando su cabeza— ok, supongo que eso es un no.

Rápidamente creó unos grilletes de roca y los lanzó a la cola del escorpión, pero el ave huesuda los tomó en su pico y los destruyó, un látigo dió de lleno en el pecho de Saigo haciéndolo volar por el aire un par de metros.

— Arggg eso dolió —se incorporó de un salto, justo a tiempo ya que otro chorro de líquido caía justo en el lugar en donde estaba, con un movimiento de brazos desenterró dos bancas y las arrojó a los espíritus, el ave pudo esquivar fácilmente, pero los dos espíritus que no volaban recibieron de lleno lo cual los hizo desorientar un poco, Saigo volteo al techo para buscar al espíritu volador pero en ese mismo instante su pico le dió de lleno en el hombro y lo hizo girar hasta casi caer al suelo.

—Ok, esto va enserio entonces —habló Saigo enfadado.

Saigo lanzó picos de todas las paredes hacia los espíritus, dos se incrustaron en el pajaro que chillo de dolor y se precipitó directo al suelo, donde una mano gigante de piedra lo estrelló contra el piso inmovilizando completamente, los otros dos seres ya estaban recuperados, y el alacrán intentó golpearlo con el aguijón de su cola, pero se impactó contra una pared recién creada que lo hizo retroceder, al mismo tiempo se abrió un lago de lava justo en donde el ser con tentáculos lanzaba su golpe, el cual nunca llegó a impactar ya que unas cadenas que se encontraban en el suelo se cerraron a su alrededor hundiendolo poco a poco en la lava. El alacrán trepó la pared y se abalanzó directamente al chico, pero en ese mismo momento un monolito de piedra salió justo debajo de sus patas y lo estrellaron en el techo con una gran fuerza que retumbó en todo recinto, sin esperar un segundo más comenzó con el ritual y los mando directamente a su dimensión. Sólo el espíritu de muchas manos siguió chillando por el dolor hasta que desapareció.

—Maldito pulpo raro —se quejó al momento que se dejaba caer al suelo y cerraba los ojos.

Varios minutos pasaron y volvió a abrir los ojos, "¿Qué hacían esas cosas aquí? " pensó. Era la cuarta vez que había peleado con espíritus en su vida, pero nunca había peleado con tres al mismo tiempo y nunca lo habían tocado. Eran fuertes. Vino a su mente el pergamino y se levantó para verificarlo, pero estaba en blanco.

"Necesito informar al general de esto" dijo en su mente.

Aún con dolor por la batalla y un poco aturdido hizo una patineta de piedra y comenzó el camino de regreso, llegó a la puerta de la entrada después de aproximadamente una hora de viaje y fue directamente al cuartel en el distrito militar, llegó al despacho del general y tocó la puerta.

—General.

—Adelante. —respondió una grave voz. Un hombre gordo y bigotón de unos 60 años estaba sentado en un gran silla, detrás de un escritorio de madera café, casi rojo, comiendo lo que parecía un gran pollo o pavo asado.

—Saigo, adelante, pasa hijo. ¿Listo para mañana? —comento mientras se incorporaba en su silla.

—General vengo a reportar un incidente con espíritus en las ruinas de Agrab, me enfrente a tres espíritus que estaban al parecer protegiendo o haciendo algo con este pergamino. —lo puso en el escritorio.

—¿Cómo que te enfrentaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Eran agresivos? Porque si no, no puedes ir por ahí golpeando espíritus Saigo, hay reglas. Los tienes que purificar.

—Lo siento señor, lo intenté, pero me atacaron, y no precisamente iban tranquilos, querían mi cabeza. —respondió fríamente— Al final los purifique, pero, no sin antes golpearlos un poco.

El general tardo un tiempo en responder.

—Ni hablar, prefiero que regreses con vida. ¿Qué dice el pergamino?

—Lo más raro es eso, que no dice nada. Está completamente en blanco, no entiendo.

—Tal vez solo se volvieron locos y ya, ya sabes cómo son los espíritus, muy volubles —rió fuertemente.

—Puede ser, pero, aun así, me gustaría investigar un poco más, ¿es posible aplazar la misión? —el semblante del regordete hombre se endureció.

—Para nada, no es posible, —contestó mientras se frotaba el bigote nervioso— Deja ese pergamino aquí, le pediré a Sapphire que revise esto. Tú puedes ir a casa, descansa. Te lo ganaste por la pelea de hoy.

Saigo no insistió, no era prudente confrontar al general, aunque no quería dejar en manos de Sapphire algo tan importante, tal vez lo tendría que comentar con Haku.

—Con todo respeto señor, mi escuadrón aún está patrullando, voy a regresar con ellos.

—Está bien, está bien. Ve con ellos, recuerda que mañana salen a las 6:00 a.m. ¿ya tienes a los demás?

—Todo listo general, con su permiso —volteo y se retiró dejando el pergamino en el escritorio.

Llegó al muro faltando poco para que se terminara el turno, y se dedicó a esperar a su grupo en lo alto de la puerta principal. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, algo no le gustaba. De repente sin darse cuenta oscureció y a lo lejos se veían las patinetas de empresas futuro, regresando con su equipo.

Bajo a la entrada de la puerta principal y todos se formaron como era habitual, eran muy disciplinados. La mayoría maestros bending, pero algunos eran humanos normales, aunque con habilidades por encima de la media en artes marciales o fuerza.

—Chicos, ¿algo que reportar? —habló.

—Tan solo un bandido que quería trepar el muro, y lo salvamos de una muerte segura al caer. —respondió uno de los soldados.

—Nunca aprenden, ¿es todo entonces?

Nadie habló.

—Muy bien. Como todos saben a partir de mañana el capitán Haku se queda a cargo de todo el comando, por favor tratenlo bien, no lo tiren de su tabla —se mofo y varios rieron, a pesar de ser el comandante era joven, y le gustaba molestar a Haku de vez en cuando.

—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, cuiden nuestra ciudad por favor —se despidió Saigo.

Muchos se acercaron a desear buena suerte al comandante, y a los elegidos para la misión. Intercambiaban amistosas palabras y un par de risas.

—Comandante me regala 5 minutos para hablar —pidió Yue, una de las elegidas para la misión

—Claro, dime —contestó Saigo.

—Me estaba preguntando porque me eligió para la misión y si es posible saber de qué se trata —preguntó nerviosa.

—Solo te puedo decir que vamos a ser guardaespaldas de alguien en ciudad república, no creo que sea nada peligroso, pero al parecer necesitan maestros entrenados en repeler pequeñas amenazas como nosotros. Y porque te escogí, pues porque eres una maestra agua excepcional a mi punto de vista, aunque te falta creer en ti misma. ¿Algo más que quieras saber? —respondió.

—No, muchas gracias por la amabilidad.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana temprano, descansa hoy. — terminó su pequeña reunión y Saigo salió disparado en su tabla con dirección a la ciudad, deslizándose por los altos muros.

"Nunca usa las puertas" —pensó la joven.

Yue entró en la ciudad a través de la puerta exclusiva de las fuerzas unidas, un guardia le pidió su identificación y la dejó entrar.

Ella tenía la misma edad que Saigo, 16 años, su padre había hecho que entrara a las fuerzas unidas, pero nunca estuvo segura del todo de querer ser parte, ya que su personalidad torpe y retraída no la hacían muy buena en su trabajo. Con frecuencia se caía de la tabla y una o dos veces fue engañada por traficantes para dejarlos pasar por el muro de la ciudad. Aunque era una muy buena maestra agua, en su mayoría porque su madre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Siempre cargaba una cantimplora llena de agua, para utilizarla con su agua control. Su madre se la había regalado antes de morir, junto con una historia, en la que le relató que hubo un tiempo en el que las naciones estaban en guerra y aisladas unas de otras, siendo la tribu del agua del sur una de las más alejadas del mundo. La cantimplora venía de ese lugar, donde vivían sus ancestros y tenía que recordar siempre de dónde venían. O eso le había dicho su madre.

Llegó a su pequeña casa en el barrio agua, aunque ahora todas las naciones podían vivir juntos en diferentes ciudades, seguían existiendo barrios en los que se juntaban las personas de cada nación a compartir su cultura y mantener vivas sus raíces.

La noche paso rápido.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, el tren ya esperaba a los jóvenes maestros, todos llegaron exactamente a las 6:00 a.m. una cualidad que se ganaba estando en la milicia.

Un hombre con un largo abrigo negro y sombrero los esperaba justo al lado de la puerta del vagón, tenía el rostro duro, sus músculos se escondían bajo la ropa. Era evidente que tenía experiencia en combate, militar lo más probable.

—Jóvenes bienvenidos al expresso capital —se dirigió a todos, sin embargo, de un momento a otro su mirada se posó completamente en Saigo y se inclinó un poco.

—Es un honor conocerlo, joven avatar.

Todos callaron, mientras Saigo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.


End file.
